That's Why They Call Me Dirty Harry
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Just a romantic one shot between 2D and Noodle before the video was shot in the desert. Rated T for some sexual stuff and language.


That's Why They Call Me Dirty Harry

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Nope. Thanks for thinking so though! I'm touched…

A/N: I'm soo dirty! Give me the most mundane situation and I will somehow make it scandalous and sexual. Man…I'm good. This is based on the Dirty Harry video but the story line takes place before the video is shot. Enjoy this one folks!

**WARNING! This is not going to be a sex story but there is sexual stuff. If you're not down with that, don't read. If you are, READ!**

Why? Of all the places to shoot a video…why did it have to be in the hottest place in the world? The thermometer positioned on one of the canopy poles had cracked after reaching one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. The sun reflecting off the sand was blinding, every single person on the set had sunglasses or goggles protecting their eyes; one camera guy had a bandana around his face which freaked people out because he could still see.

On the stretch of barren desert stood three trailers, each with a canopy stretched out from the side, a large Hummer that sort of looked like it was evolving into a tank and the shell of a plane. Large cameras were positioned around the area like black specks against the bright sand.

Beneath one canopy in a rickety lawn chair sat a young Japanese woman, her body slumped in the chair with her bare legs outstretched and her head lolled back, her lips parted slightly. Several layers of sweat glistened over her body, her second pair of clothes already drenched with perspiration. In one hand was a large pitcher of ice water, the ice that was made not seconds ago already melting and filling the pitcher even more. In the other hand; a large paper fan, moving back and forth in a dead, even rhythm and hardly creating a slight breeze that barely cooled the sweat soaked body.

Big, emerald eyes rolled back and forth lazily behind aviator sunglasses as the noises inside the trailer behind her subconsciously reminded the dazed guitarist of the arguments at home. Except…this wasn't home. Home didn't peak at one hundred thirty six degrees at then stay at that peak for hours. Home was cool, comfortable. No, the arguments inside the trailer may have been similar to the ones at home, but each sentence held an extra curse or snarl aimed specifically at their location and the climate.

"I know 'ere fuckin' 'ere! I rememba packin' 'em myself! Damn 'is fuckin' 'eat! Damn it!" said a heavily accented British voice laced with venom. Doors could be heard ripping open and then slamming shut, another curse accompanying the slamming of the door.

Another voice reached the young woman's ears, a deep baritone voice, very heavy with an American Northern accent and an articulate slang to company it, "S'yo own damn fault, Muds. Yo' picked the place to shoot this video," argued the deeper voice. Noodle's eyes rolled back into her head again in agreement, the pitcher slowly rising to hang over her face and then pouring skillfully into her mouth, not a drop wasted. Another door slammed followed by an audible growl, Noodle's flinch from the sound delaying by a few seconds.

"'at's not the point! I expected to 'ave better equipment to keep us comfortable while we shot 'is damn thing! 'ERE THE FUCK ARE MEH CIGS!" Murdoc shouted at the top of his lungs. Russel glared at the bassist as he opened the mini fridge they were fortunate enough to bring and pulled out a package of bacon. "Yo' were the idiot that wasted our budget for this video to blow up that useless plane and get that overpriced rapper! Unnecessary expenditures!" he growled, moving past the enraged Satanist and grabbing a pan. Murdoc growled, shoving his hands into his hair and pulling in frustration, "I jus' need meh damn cigarettes!" he shouted. Russel shook his head and opened the door, his eyes squinting at the bright light coming from outside.

He took a step out of the trailer and flipped his sunglasses down off his head, sighing from the heat. Suddenly he noticed the comatose figure sitting in the chair in front of him and his eyes widened, "Holy shit, Noods, you okay?" he asked stepping around her limp and motionless figure to stand in front of her. She didn't move an inch except for the tiny movement of her throat as she muttered, "'ot…"

Russel nodded, turning around and bending to sit the pan down on the sand, an inch or two away from the shade. He ripped open the package of bacon and peeled off a piece, stretching his hand out into the blistering heat to lay it in the pan. Noodle's eyes rolled forward from the back of her head, immediately widening when she heard the sizzle. She slowly lifted her head; her eyes focusing on the large figure squatted down in front of her. She took another drink from the pitcher and licked her lips, "Russ, what are you doing?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

She heard him chuckle and he turned around, moving his large frame so she could see the pan in front of him. He grinned, "Makin' bacon. Want some?" Noodle shook her head in disbelief as the several pieces of bacon in the pan sizzled as they fried. That could be her if she took one step out into that sun. She glanced at her hand, her pale skin slightly pink from the few minutes she had spent out in the scorching sun when they were setting up the canopy. Noodle swallowed nervously, how the hell was she going to last making this video? She was going to burn to a crisp if she didn't die of heatstroke.

The young guitarist flinched again as the door to the trailer was kicked open and out stormed a seething, shirtless bassist, his hair an unkempt mess. Russel rolled his eyes and turned back to his bacon, reaching out timidly and flipping the pieces over with two fat fingers, the oil popping as he laid the raw side down.

Murdoc slowly stomped until he stood next to Noodle on her left, she glanced up at him through her sunglasses to see him glaring down at her, "'ere's. Dullard." He asked venomously. Noodle scowled, she didn't like Murdoc beating up on their singer, she'd witnessed too many of those before she had decided to intervene. The roughest it had ever gotten, the first and last time Noodle had intervened, 2D wound up with a knife sticking out of his arm, the rest of his body battered and bruised from hours of abuse. After that Murdoc had learned to fear the Axe Princess and quickly discovered why she had been given that name.

Noodle shook her head, her eyes glaring back at him evenly. He scowled at her, his fingers twitching, "I jus' wan' a cigarette." He said through clenched teeth. Noodle didn't answer but put the pitcher in between her knees, her left hand reaching under her back in the space between her back and the chair and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The Satanist's eyes widened as he snatched up the smokes without question, ripping one out of the pack and shoving it in his lips, lighting it in almost the same instant. He took a large hit, his body visibly relaxing as he took his time exhaling the smoke. Noodle reached over to grab the cigarettes out of his hand when he snatched the hand away from her, glaring.

"'ow'd yeh get 'ese?" He questioned.

"I bought them, now give them back." She said, her palm outstretched to his hand that held her cigarettes. His eyes widened, his mouth almost dropping open had he not remembered the precious death stick jutting from his lips.

"ow'd yeh buy them? Yo' not ol' enough!" He accused shoving the cigarettes in his pocket with another glare. Noodle's nostrils flared in anger, her weight shifting as she prepared to stand and argue with him but a loud chuckle interrupted her plan.

Murdoc turned his glare to the bacon-frying drummer at the edge of the shade, "Wot 're yeh laughin' at lards!" Russel turned around with a wide grin on his face, a piece of bacon slipping between his teeth before answering, "She's been old enough for two years dumbass. Where have you been?"

Murdoc's face fell into an expression of complete disbelief and he turned to glance at Noodle guiltily. He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at the scar on his bare arm as a reminder of what this girl was capable of. "Yo' eighteen?" He asked sheepishly. Noodle nodded slowly, a death glare he couldn't see because of her sunglasses, but knew was there never leaving his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarettes she had given him, placing them back into her palm with the lighter sitting on top of the pack, "Thanks, love." He said, taking a desperate hit from the forgotten cigarette in his mouth.

Tucking the cigarettes and lighter in the waistband of her shorts, the Axe Princess stood, grabbing the pitcher with her free hand and dumping the ice water over her head without a moment's hesitation. Murdoc's eyes widened nervously again as he watched her head drip with water and her white tank top begin to soak through, wondering if this was a sign of bad things to come. He did a double take, however, on her tank top, hoping it wasn't noticeable, and noticed a decent size set of breasts hiding slightly beneath the tank top, a bit of cleavage showing from the top and he could have sworn he saw a bead of sweat drip down in between…

His thoughts were interrupted as the glass pitcher she had been holding was shoved roughly into his stomach as she walked past, her paper fan waving slowly.

"I'm going to go find, 2D." She said evenly, walking out of the safety of the shade into the scorching heat, her eyes squinting even from behind the sunglasses. Murdoc watched her walk away, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. He heard a sigh behind him, "Yo' a pervert, yo' know that, man?" Russel said exasperatedly, chewing on a hot piece of bacon. Murdoc nodded, taking another hit from his cigarette, "Yea, I know."

There weren't that many places a tall, white man with blue hair and black eyes could hide in the desert. There were only three trailers, a Hummer/tank, and a shell of a plane. Only three out of those five choices had generators to power the air conditioning (even though it wasn't helping) so he must be in one of the trailers. She knew he wasn't in the one she had just come from so she walked the few feet it took to get to the next trailer. She placed her boot-covered foot on the step and knocked on the door, turning the handle to open it slightly.

"2D? Are you in—Oh, so sorry, excuse me for interrupting." Noodle said as she looked inside the trailer that was used as a mini office. Inside were the video director and the expensive rapper Murdoc had wasted money on. The rapper, whatever his name was she couldn't remember and didn't care to, glared at her angrily as the director smiled warmly.

"It's ok, Noodle, I was just talking to Mr. Brown." Noodle nodded backing out of the doorway and turning away as she shut the door. Even after the door clicked shut she heard the rapper Brown guy whine, "I just don't understand why they get their own trailer and I don't! I'm worth more than that entire band and all of its history!"

Noodle snorted, walking away to the third and last trailer, "You only wish." She muttered to herself. Halfway to the third trailer Noodle lifted her hair off her neck and paused to catch her breath from the intense heat. She would give anything to have something to put her hair up with. Just then she remembered that the last trailer was the makeup/hair/clothes trailer and she walked a little faster to get to it, forgetting for a second who she was looking for. She reached the steps of the trailer and paused, hearing the most unusual sound coming from inside…

Noodle sighed, her body sagging with a groan when she realized what that sound was. Someone was having sex in their makeup trailer, AGAIN. This wasn't the first time this has happened. The first time, she had heard it was on the set of Feel Good Inc. and she had promptly run away before she could identify anyone. This time however she had lagged long enough to catch a distinctly male moan and the thought crossed her mind that maybe 2D was in there with another woman.

Noodle clenched her teeth, her fists balling up at her sides at the thought of the blue-haired singer screwing someone in their trailer on the set. However her initial thought was quickly changed as she heard another, completely different male groan. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open as she heard the two male voices moan in sync from inside the trailer. The thought didn't even cross her mind that it was another man with 2D…she knew who it was inside there.

It was their hairdresser and their makeup artist: Ricky and Chance. She shook her head, walking away as quickly as she could in the direction of the Hummer. She should have known those flaming homosexuals would be doing it, they could hardly contain their own sexual frustrations as it was without trying to ventilate the urge on her band mates. They adored her, or so they said, but she knew hell would rise if she hooked up with one of her band mates and interfered with the gay men's fantasies.

Noodle stopped her fast walking and frowned at the thought that just entered her mind. Date one of her band mates? That's absurd. Russel's like a father, Murdoc's like the brother that sneaks you beer and 2D…2D was her best friend. He meant to much to her to be family. Her eyes widened at what she had just thought. Date 2D? Not only was he eight years older than her he was…

Noodle mentally kicked herself, trying to think of a legitimate reason why she couldn't be with 2D. She shook her head, suddenly, continuing her journey to the Hummer. "You're ridiculous, Noodle." She muttered to herself. She reached the Hummer and sighed, snapping the paper fan shut and putting her hands on her hips. Why the hell had she come here? It's probably an oven in there and 2D was sensitive to any kind of extreme climate. She leaned her butt against the hot vehicle, glancing around the set to where 2D might be, slightly worried.

Suddenly she heard a high pitched chuckle coming from behind her and she turned her head to listen, her eyebrow quirked. Another high pitch laugh came from inside the Hummer and the guitarist cocked her head to the side. What the hell?

"2D?" She called and she heard someone fumbling inside the vehicle and then a thud right next to her head. "Noodle?" She heard a muffled voice ask. She rolled her eyes, "2D what are you doing in there? It's probably boiling!"

She heard nothing from inside and then, "Are ya alone, love?" She cocked her head again, frowning, "Yea…why?"

"Go to the rear o' the truck, love." He said and she heard more fumbling and footsteps. She walked slowly to the end of the Hummer, which just so happened to be facing away from the set and towards the open desert and the guitarist flinched when she heard the loud squeal of rust and the door swung open, cool air breezing past her and ruffling her hair. The singer poked his blue head out, glancing around sheepishly before looking at her and grinning.

"Come in love!" He said excitedly. She glanced past him with some difficulty due to his shirtless state and saw the flickering light of a TV and a mini fridge, a couple of beer cans already littering the floor. She quirked her brow when she saw four battery-powered fans blasting cool air towards a cushioned pallet in front of the TV. She raised her confused expression from the setup behind him to his bare chest to his goofy, grinning face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm dying over here!" She exclaimed. He grinned sheepishly, scratching his head nervously. "Sorry love, I didn't wan' to risk anybody else findin' out to come get ya. But ya 'ere! So get in!" He said, extending his hand to her. She smiled, taking his gloved hand, allowing him to lift her onto the bumper of the truck so she could step inside. He glanced around nervously before shutting the door with another loud squeal and locking it from the inside.

Both of them had to bend over slightly because of the height of the ceiling, 2D coming up behind her as she scanned his temporary haven. He grinned at her before plopping down on the cushion in front of the TV with a sigh. "Wot do ya think, love? Nice, eh?" Noodle smiled, sitting down next to him on the cushion, her skin instantly chilling from the four fans blowing in their direction. She pushed her sunglasses off her face into her hair. "This is awesome, 'D. Thanks for letting me in." she said nudging him with her elbow playfully. He grinned again as he stretched himself out, his arms folding underneath his head.

"I couldn't leave someone as beautiful as ya out to burn in 'is 'eat." He said with a smile that made Noodle blush slightly before clearing her throat and changing the subject, "I think there are only a few more hours until we start filming. They are waiting until the last minute to burn the plane and they can't quite figure out how to set up your keyboard. They want it to pop up from the ground and for some reason that's not working out," she said shrugging, "Oh, and that rapper Murdoc hired is bitching about everything. He wants his own trailer and he doesn't like the idea of being buried in the sand." She said, wrinkling her nose with a grin.

2D smiled, shrugging off what she had just said, "Don't matter to me, love, as long as I don't fry out 'ere I'll wait as long as 'ey need me to." Noodle smirked, curling her legs underneath her and stretching back on her palms. Her eyes roamed the inside of the truck and she smiled when they fell on a large pack of batteries, most likely for the fan and the TV. The fridge was hooked up to the cigarette outlet.

Suddenly she flinched from realization and she grinned at the singer, "You are not going to believe what I heard from the makeup trailer!" She said excitedly. He cocked his head to the side, "Wot's 'at, love?" He asked. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and blurted out, "Ricky and Chance were doing it! Moaning and groaning and everything!" His mouth dropped open and he lifted himself off his back with his elbows, "No fuckin' way, love! Are you serious!" She nodded excitedly, "Yea, I was looking for you and that was the last trailer I went to and I stood right outside and heard both of them!"

2D threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Noodle's body shook as she snickered, her head shaking from the memory and her face in her palm. 2D's laughing died down to random chuckles and he sighed, "Ooh, Mud's is gona fire 'em when 'e 'ears 'is!" Noodle's jaw dropped open and she smacked his bare chest, "Don't you dare, 'D! They're like family!" He chuckled, grabbing both of her wrists and dragging her down so her back was leaning against his chest, her face nearly next to his. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her middle, "No worries, love. I won't say a word." Suddenly Noodle felt very, very flush. She swallowed the lump in her throat, aware of her skin touching his through the thin material of her cotton tank top and his arms wrapped around hers, her breasts pushed up and almost in his face. He leaned in and squinted at her hair.

"Did ya jus' take a shower love?" He asked. She shook her head nervously, "No, I got hot and I…I dumped a pitcher of water over my head before I came here," she chuckled nervously, shaking the hair out of her face, "I'm surprised it didn't completely dry on my way over here." He laughed with her, glancing down her tank top at the cleavage that was in his face as if offering them to him. He swallowed nervously and said a silent prayer that his observation wouldn't have the effect on him that he was afraid of having in front of her.

He cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't look at his pants, "Oh, by the way, love. Mike's playin' wit' the lil' kids by the plane. I saw 'im o'er 'ere before." Noodle nodded. "Thanks, he walked away from me while I was dying in that stupid lawn chair by our canopy. I'm surprised he's not dying from this heat either." 2D shrugged and looked around for something for them to do that would get his mind off her body and her lips, the scent of her soft hair, her breasts in his hands and her lips parting…calling out for more.

2D cleared his throat loudly, causing Noodle to flinch at the unusual noise. He shifted his body as she stared at him curiously, "Are you ok, 'D?" She asked. He nodded without speaking and grabbed the remote to the TV. She glanced at the TV and noticed the mini DVD player sitting on top of it. Playing on the screen was a favorite cult classic from the seventies. _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ He loved this movie so much he actually asked her to dress up like the characters and see the movie in the theaters when they played it occasionally. She liked the arousing movie as well but couldn't understand why he would like it so much as well. Noodle snorted and elbowed him in the stomach, "You're a dirty man Stuart Tusspot. A dirty, horny man." She said, giggling. He laughed too despite the fact that he was in fact very horny.

He shrugged innocently, "I am Dirty Harry ya know," he said matter-of-factly with a wink, "Wana finish watchin' 'is wit' me?" He asked. She nodded and scooted down to snuggle against him despite herself. This was 2D…her best friend. Why was she acting like he had any kind of potential to become more? 2D shifted his hips slightly to arrange himself which accidentally pushed his crotch into her lower back, causing her to shiver slightly. Ok…so maybe he had a little potential…

2D bit his lips, his eyes rolling back into his head from the stupid thing he had just done. Ok, so his balls had been sticking to his thigh a little, he would have been fine! He mentally kicked his ass; he didn't have to go and move himself like that, pushing his growing erection into her lower back. He shook his head and concentrated on the movie that was playing. When the scene with Janet and Rocky came up, 2D suddenly realized that maybe watching this particular movie wasn't such a good idea. He began to imagine Noodle in just her bra and panties seducing him with song and begging him to touch her. He felt himself get harder and mentally cursed. This wasn't helping his situation. This was Noodle! Eight years younger than him, Noodle! He really was a dirty ol' man.

He heard her snort and looked at the screen; Janet had just grabbed Rocky's hands and plunged them into her breasts. "Sexy." She muttered, her loins tingling slightly but she didn't care. He did however and had to use every ounce of strength in his body to keep from lifting his hands slightly to grab her breasts. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, trying his hardest to concentrate on the actors and not on the beautiful woman lying in his arms. Suddenly, though, after the scene ended Noodle turned her body to look up at him and her left breast wound up in his right hand. His eyes widened fully and his mouth dropped open slightly but she acted as if she didn't notice; her lips moving as she talked to him.

He shook his head, trying his hardest to resist squeezing his hand, "I'm sorry, wot was 'at love?" He asked nervously.

"I asked if seducing a man like that really worked," she said, her big emerald eyes staring up into his black ones, "You know, the bra and panties thing, singing and pretty much forcing the man to fondle you? Does that work?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, his right arm trembling from the muscles being locked.

"I don't know, love. I guess you'll 'ave to try." He said with a grin and a flirtatious wink, even though on the inside he was kicking himself, asking why the hell he was flirting with her. She gave him a sultry look, pursing her lips slightly before rolling back over to watch the movie. However…2D's hand went with her body so when she got comfortable on her other side, his hand was still there, cupping her breast. His brow furrowed in confusion…maybe…maybe she doesn't mind. She snuggled closer to him, her bottom pushing into his thigh slightly. His body instantly stiffened and then quickly relaxed as if trying to cover up that he noticed her. She bit her lip to keep from smiling wide from his reaction. He arched an eyebrow, a peculiar thought running through his head. Maybe she was teasing him…

Smirking from behind her, he slowly but noticeably squeezed her left breast, both of his arms folding her closer into his chest. Noodle's eyes widened and it took everything she had to keep from gasping out loud. Her ear twitched when she heard a hushed chuckle escape from the singer's nose…and nothing funny was on the TV. Noodle bit her lip to keep from smiling, so he wanted to play with her? Awright darlin', let's play. Noodle arched her breast into his hand slightly, a quiet, little moan escaping from her throat.

2D's loins went from an annoying tingle to full blown arousal in next to nothing. His erection stiffened painfully in his pants to its full potential, causing the singer to wince. Did she REALLY just do what he thought she did? Was he getting caught up in this joke or was she just playing his game? He frowned, slightly hoping this wasn't all just a game. He didn't want it to be a game…he did kind of like her. Looking down at her body and getting a perfect view of her cleavage he changed his mind and decided that he _really_ liked her. A lot.

Ok, so no more games. If she wanted to flirt and do something more, great. If this was just a game to her then 2D was about to be in a lot of pain. He glanced at the TV, they were at the dinner table. Perfect, nothing sexual about this so she won't be expecting it. Glancing down her body again, his other hand that was nestled just underneath her right breast began to slowly descend down her cotton-covered abdomen.

Noodle's eyes widened marginally. No. Freaking. Way. His he just playing with me or is this for real? Noodle glanced around nervously, unsure of what to do next. She desperately wanted to know if he was just teasing her or if he felt something towards her. Random thoughts had been muddling in her mind since before she'd seen him today and she was starting to realize that maybe she liked the singer. Her eyes widened again in shock when his hand reached her waistband of her shorts, his long fingers grazing the flesh beneath the rim of her shorts ever so slightly. Back and forth his hand ran along the inside of her waistband, the skin tingling at his touch. 2D dipped his head down so his lips were next to her neck and purred ever so slightly.

She smiled and arched her back, her hips pushing up and his hand going further into her shorts. His eyes got wide and his mouth split open in a wide grin. That was definitely _no_ accident. She did that on purpose. Suddenly, after moving his fingers again and feeling slightly longer hair, he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. He gasped as his erection pushed angrily against his pants, demanding release. Noodle bent her head back so her face was under his neck and placed, light butterfly kisses on his neck.

Ok, this was going too far and he didn't even know if she was about to just smile and laugh and say "Ha! Got ya!" He had to know for sure what she was doing. He angled his head so his cheek was against her opposite one and whispered in her ear softly, "Are ya playin' wit' me, love?" He felt her cheeks move when she smiled and she kissed his ear that was close to her lips. "Mmm, no. I'm not." She whispered back. He grinned, so she felt something for him? Perfect.

Removing the hand that was teasing her beneath her shorts, he lifted his head to look into her emerald eyes, grabbing her face with his free hand and caressing the corner of her eye, smiling down at her. She smiled back at him, her eyes glittering from the reflection of the TV that was ignored. 2D's eyes glanced from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes with a smile. He dipped his head down, their lips closing over each others softly. Noodle snaked her arm that wasn't trapped under her body around his neck, pulling him down closer to her.

Simultaneously their lips parted for each other, their tongues reaching out in a gentle lover's caress. Their bodies pulled as close as possible to each other, hips grinding and arms caressing anything in reach. He rolled over on top of her, her legs spreading to allow his knees to go in between them. He gently lay down on top of her, her arms going under his in a loving embrace, their lips never breaking apart. Her hands raked through his spiky blue hair, his reaction a low purr in her mouth.

After several more pleasurable minutes of kissing and caressing, the singer and the guitarist broke apart, their foreheads coming together, both smiling wide. She snorted lightly, "So what does this mean Mr. Tusspot? After _Dirty Harry_ where will we be?" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes questioningly. He smiled back down at her, placing a gentle peck on the tip of her nose, "Together," he whispered, "If you don't mind that is." Noodle shook her head, "I don't mind, I kinda like you." She said with a giggle. He laughed with her, nuzzling his nose up against hers, "Good, because I kinda like you, too."

"_Alright everybody! Let's get together and run through the setup one more time before we blow up the plane and get started! Murdoc, Russel, 2D, and Noodle please come out here!"_

Both of them flinched at the loud voice of their director coming from the bullhorn. They both glanced at each other with wide eyes before jumping up and stumbling towards the back door before anybody came looking for them. 2D pushed open the door with a loud, obnoxious squeal, hot air and bright light rushing both of them. Noodle pushed down her sunglasses and 2D grabbed his helmet, jumping down from the back of the truck and grabbing Noodle by her waist and helping her down with a smile. He closed the door with another obnoxious squeal, and peeked around the truck before kissing her passionately again. Before she could even wrap her arms around his neck he'd broken away and winked at her, backing away towards the throng of people and kids in front of the director's trailer.

"We'll finish this later, love…my place?" He asked, jabbing his thumb to his chest as an indication of his point. Noodle laughed, raising both of her arms to the side hopelessly. "Where else?" He smiled and winked again before turning around and walking quickly to the gathering, Noodle coming up behind him with a wide smile on her face. She walked up and stood next to him as the director instructed them on the layout of the video. Who went where, and what happened when, so on and so forth. She felt an elbow nudge her in the side lightly and she looked up at the tall singer with a smirk. "Dirty Harry." She whispered. He smiled, bowing his head lightly in recognition of his title.

"_Ok, everybody knows what to do?"_ The director asked through the bullhorn. There were shouts and hollers in response and the director raised his arm in affirmative, _"Alright then, 2D and the kids over there, Russel, Murdoc, and Noodle into the truck. Somebody go help Bootie Brown into the sand. Alright! Places everyone! Let's blow up that plane!"_

2D backed away from her again, a wide grin on his face. He took the flare gun out of its holster on his hip and twirled it around. "Look for me?" He asked. Noodle nodded, smirking devilishly. "Believe me baby, I will, I will." She said, not caring if someone heard her. He laughed, putting the flare gun back into the holster and immediately his hands, arms and legs were latched onto by a dozen kids. Noodle smiled, turning around and following Russel and Murdoc back to the truck where she had just been.

She smiled when she saw Russel get into the driver seat and Murdoc open the back hatch, his mouth dropping open. "Wot the 'ell was Dullard doin' in 'ere!" He shouted. Noodle smirked, _You have no idea._

A/N: Ok, so that one wasn't so bad was it? I might continue this one later with another one shot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
